


Precious Gemstones

by UkrainianBlack117



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Care of Magical Creatures, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Corrupted Gems, Cracked Gems, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is the same, Except for Newt, Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Gemstone!Newt - Freeform, Gen, Magic, Multi, Percival is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkrainianBlack117/pseuds/UkrainianBlack117
Summary: "Tell me. What are you? You're clearly not like us.""I'm a Gem. I come from another planet."His revelation catches Graves off guard,stunning him."Another planet... So you're an alien?" OR the alternate universe with a Gemstone!Newt nobody ever expected.





	1. Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when i watch too much Steven Universe and love Fantastic Beasts at the same time.I also decided to give Credence and Percival Graves some attention in this fic.Grindelwald does not impersonate Percival in this fic.Spelling and grammar mistakes will be throughout this fic!
> 
> Enjoy the ride. :)

The day is again another routine for Tina Goldstein to follow. She gets up from her bed earlier than her younger sister,Queenie does and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

Despite her job as an Auror,she decided to keep a (deadly) secret that could call for her execution. She was aware how Queenie had been slipping out in the mornings and afternoons of the apartment to go to a bakery owned by a No-Maj named Jacob Kowalski. She didn't talk about him to Tina in order to keep her from knowing but she found out anyways. Queenie pleaded for her to not tell anyone about their relationship that night she discovered her in the bakery talking to him.

Tina knew that Queenie was in love with the No-Maj despite constantly telling her not to go near any of them. As an older sister,she cherished and loved Queenie a lot. The last thing she would ever want is to be the one who hurt her. 

So she reluctantly agreed under the condition she refrained from showing too much magic to Jacob. Her sister was ecstatic from the news,happy that her older sister had actually agreed in allowing her to see a No-Maj for once. It was something between them and _only_ them because if word gets out that her sister has been in a relationship with a No-Maj,then they're very much dead for breaking the International Statute of Secrecy.

She'd seen Jacob enough to at least know he was a kind and caring man who loved to bake for his customers. His pastries were undeniably delicious. That was enough of them though. She had to get to work. She got dressed into her normal attire,ready to head out as Queenie watched her.

"What time are you coming home,Teenie?" She asked,watching her struggle to get her shoes on. "Probably before dinner,unless i'm held back by work." Tina responded. Queenie was a Legilimens so she would've already known without asking but she still did out of habit.

"I'm running late!" Tina gasped when she saw the time, grabbing her bag and running out of the door to their apartment. Queenie giggled,waving to her as she left.

She had to rush to the Woolworth building where the MACUSA headquarters was located. Tina showed her ID to the officer guarding the door, rushing into the building once he let her through. When she arrived,she was met with a few irritated glances towards her,since she barged into the meeting being held now. She apologised profusely before going straight to the Director of Magical Security's office. No,she wasn't the Director of course.

Percival Graves looked up from his documents,frowning when he saw Tina enter. "I'm so sorry that i'm late,Mr.Graves. I-" "Late by 15 minutes,Miss Goldstein. Do you want to me to take away your badge for being late every time?" She winced a little. 

Percival was one of her older year mates in Ilvermorny but was one of her friends even now. Except that now he was Director,he had high expectations and a reputation of being the youngest ever Auror to be promoted to such a position. Many of the Aurors would duck their head or flee whenever he walked the aisles of their work spaces towards his office.

"No,Mr Graves." She responded. She wasn't terrified of him like the others but there was a reason why the Aurors called him the Satan of MACUSA. "Well Tina,sit down then. I suppose i need to inform you of our next case."

Percival was only informal when they were alone in places like this and so was Tina. She sat down on the seat he gestured to, leaning forward to listen. "Is it the Barebone's again?" She said dryly. Tina held a grudge against that family,most prominently Mary Lou Barebone because of how she beats her own children. It nearly made her cast a spell at her for hitting her adoptive son,Credence,whom she had comforted on many occasions. Graves was there that time to stop her,lest she'd be demoted for causing a scandal since all her followers were there at that time.

Percival huffed, shaking his head as he leaned back into his leather seat. "I'm afraid not. There's some strange phenomenon happening somewhere in Central Park Zoo. Every night the No-Majs see something flying in and out of the park and the animals keep coming out of their enclosures. Some of them go missing for a short time before they suddenly reappear elsewhere in the city." Percival explained,pulling out reports from under the desk and giving them to Tina. 

She frowned as she filtered through them. "Is it a magical creature or a wizard?" "No one knows except that the No-Majs have to be constantly obliviated. There's nothing on the animals to suggest that smugglers,if any,had put something in them." _It must be a pain to obliviate No-Majs every day_ , she thought.

"Alright then. I'll take care of this case then,Percival." There was brief proud smile on his face that vanished nearly instantly before he dismissed her. Upon exiting his office,she sighed. "Guess i won't be home for dinner." She mumbled,going back to her workspace to deal with the paperwork. Regardless of whether Queenie knew that or not,she had probably made plans to go out with Jacob tonight.

====================

Credence Barebone lay crouching in the corner of his room as he tried to find the book he was looking for. His mother had confined him in the room for no apparent reason other than her hatred to him. He didn't even know why she hated him so much,hitting him with his own belt when he was just 30 seconds late from coming home.

His hands were swollen and bleeding so he had tended to them by applying medications and bandages himself.It still stung whenever he flexed or moved his hands or fingers.Where he got the medical supplies is something Mother should never know.

He found what he was looking for,deciding to read to pass the time. A nice lady gave it to him,even though he protested against it. Somehow,this thing had escaped his mother's eyes for months already.

He had already read it twice,knowing the book was talking about normal fairytales and stories. It was never boring to him and he read it in order to distract himself from his pain and worries. Someday,he hoped he would be free from all of this.

In the hours that he didn't know had passed from reading,he heard her calling him from downstairs. He quickly stuffed the book in the small box under his bed,dusting himself off before following her voice.

Yes,he would be free from this and meet nice people like that single lady who was very kind towards him.

====================

Tina had to wait until it was evening to go to Central Park Zoo and wait for whoever it was to appear. She'd spent hours trying to figure out the best possible way to catch the culprit red-handed. So far, the pattern showed that they were jumping from enclosure to enclosure by actively avoiding the animal in the next enclosure for their capture. 

It was sort of like a consecutive odd and even pattern. The Lion's exhibit had been ransacked yesterday and the Monkey enclosures were next to it. Therefore,the Ostrich enclosure had to be the next one since it was _next_ to the Monkey enclosures.

So she hid behind a rock near the exhibit,keeping an eye out on the other exhibits as well in case the culprit decided to randomnly change. She would be screwed if the culprit went to the other enclosures instead at the other end of Central Park Zoo. She waited quietly to execute her plan to ambush the culprit.

It was a long wait of nearly an hour (which almost made her doze off) when she heard something land. It was a soft yet graceful landing as she felt a light breeze blow through the area. 

She tensed, hearing footsteps walk past the rock she was hiding behind towards the Ostrich's enclosure. She peeked out from behind. In the darkness,she could see a man standing near the bars and railings,whispering soft words that couldn't be heard. To her surprise,the ostrich was moving towards him,craning it's long neck to see who it is.

The man was dressed weirdly in some kind of clothing but looked quite ordinary. He had reddish-brown hair and freckles on his face and there was something shimmering on his chest. He looked so much like a British. She couldn't help but wonder what was that on his chest, refracting light rather brilliantly. Nonetheless,this man was no doubt,the culprit. She jumped out from behind the rock she was hiding,pointing her wand at him. Her sudden appearance made the man jump like a mouse as he turned to look at her.

He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen that immediately caught her attention when he faced her. The shining thing on his chest turned out to be what looked like a diamond-shaped gem. It was a brilliant sky blue,much like his own eyes. The weird thing about the gemstone was that it looked like it was _embedded_ into his chest. "What are you doing?" The man blinked rapidly,obviously nervous from being caught off-guard.

"Uh,i'm just looking at these animals here." He was such a terrible liar. Did he even know anything? "Don't you know that the zoo is closed,mister? How did you even get in here? You've been stealing these animals haven't you?" She deadpanned. He fumbled with his words,his face turning a little red. "I wouldn't call it stealing. I just borrowed them a bit to study them." 

She could've slapped herself if it wasn't for the man who was still in front of her. This man had obviously no clue as to what he was doing. "So setting them loose around the city is _another_ excuse? Stealing these animals is illegal and setting them loose can endanger human lives. Are you even _aware_ of that?"

He gave Tina an exasperated look,crossing his arms a little. "Well if they endanger human lives then it's because they're frightened by all of you _humans_." The word he just said registers in Tina's mind,forgetting the rest of the sentence entirely. " _Humans?_ " She echoed,perplexed.The stranger had a magical aura surrounding him that made her assume he was a wizard but for a wizard to call No-Majs humans??

The man seemed to realise his slip,the red blush darkening considerably. "I'm sorry but i need to go now." He muttered. She widened his eyes when she saw him run and then take flight. TAKE FLIGHT.

He literally grew _wings_ made out of what seemed to be water and then _flew_ away. What in Merlin's beard was going on?! She gaped as she saw him fly away into the night like it was a normal thing to him. 

After what seemed like several hours,she regained her bearings,still wide eyed from what she just saw. She came to the realization that she had also accidentally let the culprit get away,biting her lip in fear since she didn't know where he might've gone to.

Oh how did this normal day get so weird?


	2. Unidentified Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! I can't sleep at all! :')

Tina had to return to the headquarters building shamefully empty handed the next morning. Her colleagues gave her worried looks as she passed by to go to her workspace. Not even a few moments later,Percival came in,making her peers duck their heads as the Auror walked passed them.

"How's the case coming along,Miss Goldstein?"He questioned upon reaching her desk. She gulped,pushing aside the paperwork that was piled up on her table."It's going well,Mr Graves." She choked out. The Auror was obviously not convinced so Tina just turned to give him the look that said she needed to talk to him.

Percival sighed,turning around to go back to his office. "Come with me,Goldstein." She obeyed skittishly,jogging after the man as they both entered his office. Once they sat down,she began to explain. She explained how she set up the ambush and how the culprit got away.

"So you're telling me a man _flew_ away from you and escaped before you could do anything?" Percival gagged,holding his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He was trying to comprehend and understand what she was trying to say. "I know it sounds crazy but believe me. The man i saw wasn't _human_ or a wizard apparently." She persuaded.

She would've believed that she was mad herself but she couldn't deny what she saw yesterday night. Percival stared at her for a long while. Growing up beside her,he knew that she was a very sensible and well prepared Auror under his department. He was perharps inclined for once to believe her no matter how mad it sounded. For all he knew,she might actually be right.

The Director groaned a little, sighing," Fine.I suppose i will follow you for tonight to see if you're telling the truth." Tina felt hopeful,a smile breaking out across her face. "Thank you so much,Percy." He grunted hearing the nickname he hadn't heard in years,waving his arms in a dismissing gesture to show his discomfort. "When do we meet then?" "9.30pm. That was the time i went to Central Park yesterday." He noted the information,dismissing her afterwards.

When Tina had left,he stood up from his seat,looking out of the window to stare at the city spread out beneath him like a map from one of the highest floors in MACUSA. To have a creature that looked like a human who could spread his wings and fly, what kind of magical creature could that be?

Human or creature,he would find out tonight what disturbances were running through this city. Little did he know that he was about to be dragged into a situation that would be more than just a headache to him.

====================

Both Aurors arrived at the location via Apparition,with Graves looking skeptically around him while Tina tried to figure out where to go. "We can't hope for much but it's possible he might come back here. He said that he had been studying the animals by 'taking them away'." Graves snorted hearing that,following Tina as she moved towards the enclosures. It was unlikely for the man to come back to the Ostrich enclosure so they split up,going to each end of the zoo.

Percival ended up in a section with some Rhinocerous and Peacocks. He hid himself behind some bushes,already feeling ridiculous himself. If either of them saw anyone suspicious,they would be notified by the Auror badge they were holding. It was a way to communicate and call for help from other Aurors nearby.

About several minutes passed,with Percival's legs starting to ache when he heard the sound of wings beating in the air. Then was a soft sound signalling whoever it was had landed on the soft earth covered in snow. He saw a tall shadow and a sillhouette of a man. He never imagined Tina to be right all along. The wizard tapped on the badge with his wand,glowing slightly from the magic. There was a muffled crack from the wall behind him as Tina apparated close by,creeping to his hiding place.

Tina saw him again,the same human-like man with those brilliant blue eyes from yesterday. "We shouldn't move yet. If we do we'll scare him off and we might never know where is he taking them." Graves suggested as they watched the man approach the Rhinocerous enclosure,looking around cautiously.

Tina nodded very slowly,seeing the man somehow tame the Rhino. It affectionately leaned into his hand as he mummured soft encouragements and praises. The man suddenly stepped back and to both of the Aurors surprise,he pulled open the railings and bars by waving his arms in the air,leaving a gaping hole in the center.

The Rhino happily walked through it,trotting straight to the man who freed it. A smile was etched on his face as he lovingly stroked the creature until he suddenly gasped. He looked around warily,turning to the Rhino and whispering something to it before he moved several steps away from it.

They continued prowling behind the bushes,following him when he stopped. The man kneeled down,placing something onto the ground. They looked in astonishment as a large screen appeared from the device placed onto the ground,showing a tall shadowy figure.

The man did some kind of funny pose,making his arms an x-shape across his chest with both of his hands upright. "My Diamond." He said. Diamond? Who in the world was he talking to? "Newton. Are you done with your mission? I've yet to receive a report from you." It was feminine voice that spoke in an angelic tone. The man named Newton trembled slightly. "No,my Diamond. This human continent has much more species than i anticipated and the humans are making it difficult for me to carry out my duty." He relayed. The tall figure gave a gentle wave of her hand. "Do you need reinforcements?"

Newton shook his head fearfully. "They can be handled,my Diamond. I simply need a lot more time for this one." The sillhouette nodded,giving another wave of her hand. "Please do not be caught. You're one of the most useful gems in my Court,precious as you're unique. If necessary,eliminate them if they don't listen." The man visibly shook in his anxiety,nodding hesistantly. "Yes... My Diamond.." The screen disappeared and he hastily picked up the device,breathing a sigh of relief.

Percival had decided to expose himself at that point,standing up and coming out from behind the bushes. Tina followed her boss,wands readily pointed at the man. He looked at Percival then to Tina with a glint of recognition. "You're the one from yesterday." He remarked,looking at the Auror with interest. It felt like he was studying her,making her feel uneasy.

"I told you that it was illegal to do this. Who were you talking to? Your Diamond? Who is she?" Tina demanded. Graves kept his wand trained on the man as he scooted nervously. "Someone you _don't_ want to know. Don't worry. I didn't call for any reinforcements whatsoever." 

Percival just gazed at the man then to the brilliant gemstone embedded in his chest. "Tell me. What are you? You're clearly not like us." Newton hesitated,biting his bottom lip apprehensively. "I'm a Gem. I come from another planet." His revelation catches Graves off guard,stunning him. The same went for Tina. "Another planet... So you're an alien?" Percival drawled,giving him a look that made Tina choke back her laughter from the expression he was struggling to make.

"According to your terms and language,well yes i suppose i am an Alien." He mused,patting the Rhino beside him. They gave him an incredulous look and just when Graves lowered his wand, Newton tried to flee,spreading his wings again just like the day before. Percival's fast reaction made him pull his wand back up and shoot his wings with a stunning spell just as he tried to fly away. It sent him crashing onto the ground quite spectacularly.

Tina shot his body with another full-body stunning curse,making him go rigid,unable to move at all. The Director kneeled and leaned over the man,whispering,"Alien or not. You're going to have to answer for your crimes sooner or later."

====================

Instead of bringing him straight to the MACUSA headquarters like any other criminal,he was brought to Percival's apartment instead. Having an Alien in their midst without knowing _and_ not knowing what would happen if they killed him was a very bad idea.

He set the petrified gemstone being on a couch,hands tied with enchanted ropes as Percival took a seat in front of him. Tina stood behind the convict,wand ready to apprehend him if he tried to escape again. The Director silently ordered her to remove the binding curse,which she did so.

The man gasped,feeling numb as he rotated his limbs to remove the feeling. Percival leaned forward from his seat,black eyes looking curiously at the light blue gemstone then to the Alien before him.

"Tell me Newton. What is your kind doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Steven Universe,the Great Diamond Authority currently has three diamonds; Blue,Yellow and White Diamond. Considering Newt's gem colour,it won't be hard figuring out which one he's under.


	3. Serious Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a lot of Steven Universe information (in which it will be twisted to **not** be accurate and to fit this story) to be drilled into your heads. Also it'll be a bit formal and everything first since they're not friendly with each other yet,especially Newt.

Newton looked at the human in front of him,sighing as he felt the tight bonds on his wrists preventing him from moving. So much for tellng him not to get caught. Even so,he knew his death was going to be a call for war from his own species. He didn't want that strangely,he wanted to get off this planet and lie about how the planet is really like even with the risk of being shattered. He knew that if he went back to Homeworld and reported as told,the Diamonds wouldn't hesitate to conquer Earth.

This planet was blooming with resources and life that can be used to create more of their kind. If there was anything he'd hate to do,it would be being the cause of death for the millions of lifeforms living on this planet. Newton took in a deep breath seeing the male human dressed in dark clothing scrutinising him. "It's a very complicated issue that would take me a long time to explain. In fact,I'm the only one of my kind here now." The human stared at him,giving a small huff. "Well then,you'll just have to explain it from the start. I'm quite sure you've got all the time here on our planet,right?"

Newton gulped,feeling anxious. It would be difficult to try and explain things but he wouldn't give away information that was too important,lest the Diamonds come after him for exposing them. "Umm,the thing is that i've simply been sent here to study the biological life on this planet. There's nothing wrong with it. I've never harmed anything here." He said quietly,fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Study? You mean you've been studying us??" The woman behind him gaped and Newton simply felt his face grow red hearing that sentence. "Uh,supposedly yes. I was ordered to do so." He mumbled,feeling sweat trickling down his forehead.

"By who? Who were you talking to?" The male argued,his index finger hitting the table with every word he said. Humans are so weird but fascinating at the same time. "My Diamond." He responded as though it was something they'd understand. Naturally,they didn't,giving him looks of further confusion. He conversed with his kind so much but to none of these humans so he often forgot that he was among these dangerous foreign species. "Uh,every gem is put under a Diamond in the Great Diamond Authority. They're our Gem Leaders in other words."

Percival considered what the Gem in front of him said,hand cupping his chin in deep thought. "How many of your leaders are there?" He asked softly. The Gem fidgeted in his bonds again,his gaze landing anywhere but him. "There used to be four but now there's only three; Blue,White and Yellow Diamond." Tina was still confused as to what was happening,unable to believe that this was happening right before her eyes. Yet,the Head Auror was still so calm and collective interrogating an Alien. "So you're under... Blue Diamond." Percival concluded,looking at the gemstone on Newton's chest.

"Yes,it's quite obvious but they're a... Matriachal Order keeping us Gems in place." The Gem was busy looking around the room as he said so,still refusing to make eye contact with any of the two people in the room. "Matriachal? A female order?" Tina gagged. What kind of species was this having only one order to rule an entire species? "I'll be frank enough to say that the majority or perharps the whole of our species is actually comprised of 'females'." Newton blushed a deep beetroot coloured,eye twitching a little.

Percival had to convince himself that he wasn't going mad countless times to continue the interrogation,pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did you come here for exactly? Why did the Diamond command you to come here and _study_ us?" The Auror questioned,still trying to sound patient. The Gem in front of him visibly shivered hearing that question. "I'll be blunt enough to say that our species has evolved and existed to conquer other planets and dominate over other lifeforms. Th-they wanted me to go and research on the lifeforms here on Earth. If i r-refused,i would've been shattered!" He profusely stammered,clearly fearful of what they were going to do.

"So you came here unwillingly then?" Percival folded his hands,leaning backwards now into the couch. "Yes and no. I didn't think of it much when i first came here,but when i saw all the lifeforms blooming on this planet... I couldn't bring myself to go back to Homeworld and give a full report so quickly. They'd colonise this planet if i told them about my studies and report." He said softly. It was clear to both of the humans in the room that this sole Gem here on their planet was defying his leader despite the threat of being shattered for betrayal.

Percival rubbed his forehead,letting out a loud sigh. It would be difficult to handle this situation like any other. "If we were to shatter you,would they know?" Tina looked slightly horrified hearin that question while the Gem froze. "Immediately. They'd go ahead and start colonising Earth. They'll try and get rid of your species, because if a species can rebel and shatter us,then they're a threat to us." He was shivering when he finished,frightened of what these humans were thinking about. Would they shatter him? Was he wrong all along to believe this species was good when they were equally vile?

Tina was looking apprehensively between them both,afraid her boss would go so far as to kill a creature like this. Sure,he's an Alien,but yet,he's someone fighting to keep their planet a secret from his own species. Would Percival just forsake that and shatter this Gem? The Head Auror sighed and then shook his head. "It was a question not a suggestion. There's no need to be afraid." Both Tina and Newton relaxed,with her crossing her arms as she still stood behind the Gem. Percival stood up,going to Tina and bringing her away from the Gem still seated on the couch.

"I'm afraid that'll you have to take him into custody in _your_ apartment,Tina." The Auror whispered to her once they'd been a distance away from him. Tina gawked,waving her arms in protest. "My landlady does not allow _men_ into my apartment,Percy! Do you have any idea what she'll do if she finds him?" Percival pinched the bridge of his nose again,"Obliviate her then. If he escapes,call me again. I can't risk having him here because of the number of visitors i have everyday." Tina groaned,arms resting on her hips in exasperation. "Fine. If he runs or something bad happens,it's not me who came up with the idea."

The Head Auror simply nodded,ignoring the latter sentence and stepping away from her. Tina went over to the Gem,grasping his arm and hauling him up. "Well Newton,you're coming with me tonight,i suppose." The Gem looked at her perplexed,then to the man standing behind them. "He's not coming?" She shook her head wildly. Heavens no,she would never dream of him,her boss, coming into her house ever. She disapparated with the Gem with a loud crack,leaving Graves alone in his apartment. Hopefully he could convince Picquery tomorrow of what he saw. He also would have to go through the trouble of returning the Rhino back to it's enclosure. It was probably still roaming around the zoo.

====================

Tina apparated into her own apartment,startling Jacob and Queenie whom were there as well. "Oh Teenie,you brought back a man." Queenie giggled,seeing the skittish Gem still in her tight arm grip. She blushed a little,glaring at her younger sister. "Well Queenie he isn't really a _human man_. Hello Mr Kowalski." Tina berated Queenie while greeting Jacob as she walked passed him. Jacob nodded politely as she set the weird looking man down on the chair next to his. Queenie looked in great curiousity at the man. He looked cute, had freckles and had very attractive blue eyes. There was a strange diamond shaped blue gem on his chest as well.

"Oh,you're not from anywhere...here are you?" Queenie said,mentally looking through the man's mind. Newton had a perculiar feeling of someone searching through his mind,watching in fascination when he realised the blonde haired female human was doing it. "I didn't know humans like you could do that." Jacob quirked his eyebrow and Tina's eye twitched in irritation. "Not everyone can do it. It's called Legilimency,a magic that allows some wizards to look into other people minds." She sighed,bringing out the food onto the table that Queenie had been preparing before they arrived. The Gem listed it down as a mental note in fascination as Tina released him from his bonds. "Try and escape and you might be shattered by other people who won't take you in as nicely."

Tina's warning burned deep into his mind,making him nod fervently. It was true because he might be seen as a hostile threat without any explanation whatsoever. Might as well stay with these humans for now. "Uh,sorry. Did i hear you say _humans_ just now? You're not human?Or maybe a wizard?" Jacob said,shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he looked at the strange man. Newton returned the look before nodding. "Technically i'm a Gemstone even though i look human." He explained as Queenie peeked out from the kitchen. "So you're like... an Alien?" Jacob slowly said those words with fascination as the Gem just sort of grimly nodded.

To him,it was starting to sound offending and hurtful to call him an Alien even on this planet. It made him feel like an outcast and homesick. Queenie,having read his mind,tried to cheer him up by speaking,"You have a really nice gemstone on your chest right there. What is it?" The man perked up a little,fondly looking at his own gem. "Thank you... It's an Aquamarine gem. Especially rare back in our Homeworld." It did look beautiful,coloured a light sky blue with a diamond faucet. Jacob admired it from his own place seeing how it shimmered like the sea in bright daylight despite it being nighttime now.

"Do the rest of your kind look like you?" Jacob asked suddenly,his interest spiked by who was this man. His face twisted a little hearing the question. "Uh,no. The rest of my species consist mostly of females." Queenie looked at him shock while Tina was suddenly reminded of how strange everything was. "So you're like the only guy among your species?" Jacob said dumbfounded. The Gem cleared his throat,"Possibly."

The food was set on the table and the Goldstein sisters joined the table the other two were sitting at. "Oh,you haven't told us your name yet,hun." Queenie said,straightening in her seat. He remained silent,peeking over to Tina who just gestured him to go on. He took in a deep breath,"Newton Scamander. You can call me Newt." The Legilimens clapped her hands eagerly,smiling widely. "Newt,it is then. Come now,surely you must be starving?" He hesitated again,with the Auror leaning over her chair as she hadn't sat down yet. "Eat Mr.Scamander. We're not going to poison you."

He wanted to tell her that Gems couldn't be poisoned but stopped himself before he could. Despite being a foreign presence among them,he still couldn't fathom why they would treat him so nicely. The rest of their kind wasn't like that. He couldn't understand what made Humans so unique and why his kind wasn't like that because Gems only had a purpose of serving the Order of the Diamonds. How does this species go about in life and how do they _dream_? This species was much more interesting than he had thought they would be. It couldn't hurt to spend time studying Humans more.

So he quietly dug into the food,grateful for the current hospitality these people were offering. The Winter snowstorm still roared outside but he felt warm inside among these three humans. The awkward tension almost disappated in the warm apartment as the four ate their late dinner on the dining table,with the sisters exchanging light conversations and the No-Maj laughing heartily and Newt listening in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes so Newt's gemstone is an Aquamarine. It wouldn't make sense to give him a Ruby or Topaz or colours that would put him under Yellow Diamond,since that court focuses on their Military forces when i thought about it. He's a cinnamon roll and peaceful so it was better to put him under Blue Diamond (since it better matched his clothes and eyes).


	4. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Credence back to set up an even longer appearance for him in the next chapters.Also some more explanation.I apologise if it's boring to some of you in these first few chapters!It'll be better hopefully!

Credence knows it's bad to be late,to look untidy or not behave properly. Was it wrong to just go out for a little while to look for a new location for their next meeting? His adoptive mother thinks so. One little mistake is all she needs to be given an excuse to beat and scold him harshly. She tells him how he's nothing but a stupid boy who can't even take care of himself,the message hidden beneath those soft and calm voice she always used.

He runs straight to his room meekly and sobs whenever she uses his belt to wound his hands. The scars won't ever go away no matter how hard he tries. The torture is forever going on and his sister is helpless to stop it. So one day he snaps entirely. That split second moment when his mother finds a wand under his sister,Modesty's bed and was about to beat her for practicing witchcraft right under her nose. He's unable to hold the magic he's suppressing inside of him and it lashes out in it's wrath.

He doesn't remember anything but knows he had heard howling and screeching like an angry gale of wind blowing against him. All he sees when he regains consciousness is that the house is devastated. Modesty is crouching in the corner,terrified of what's happened and looking down in front of her. Credence follows her gaze,horrified to see his mother's body lying on the floor motionlessly. He starts to feel tears prickle at the corner of his eyes,knowing who did it. He's terrified of who he is,making him hug himself out of fear and horror,sobs wrecking through him as he curled up into a fetal position on the floor.

His negative emotions feed the monster inside of him,making it grow beyond his will to burst out again. He doesn't want to hurt anyone,nor does he want people to hurt him. The bottled up stress and agony he's been nourishing and keeping over these years makes his mind weaker than he's ever known. He can no longer stand aside and endure everything because this is his breaking point. Enough was enough.

The darkness that's laid dormant inside of him,seeking out potential victims in it's rage is let loose,it's cage breaking open,allowing the monster to roam in it's freedom.

====================

Tina brings the Gem she's been holding in custody over at her own apartment over to the MACUSA building the next day. Queenie just gives her a wink and waves goodbye even when she's clearly not in the mood for her games when they left. She has to sneak in though and try not to bump into anyone lest they question her on the convict she's now holding arm-in-arm. The man is looking around curiously with scrutinising eyes that make him look like he's studying a nest of creatures. He doesn't look at the people swarming past him,refusing to make eye contact with any one of them.

He is _technically_ in their headquarters so she supposed it would be the same. People that walk past them are giving strange looks at the man,most prominently because he's wearing weird clothing and has a gemstone on his chest. She's trying her hardest not to be irritated,seeing people stare at them everywhere they twisted and turned. She eventually reached the Aurors office,seething when she herself sees her peers staring at her the same way. She sighs and stops momentarily,looking at Brexden,a senior Auror sitting near her own workspace.

"Have you seen Mr.Graves this morning,Brex?" Brexden just looks at her when he snaps out of the daze of staring at the weird looking convict. "Oh yes,Mr.Graves came this morning,Goldstein. He's in a meeting with President Picquery now i think." Tina just turns around,pulling Newt along with her out of the office before any of them can question her. The Gem looks like he's daydreaming seeing the way he has to be dragged by the Auror around the building.

"Where are we going?" He asks finally when they reach an elevator. Tina doesn't answer,simply turning to the house elf awaiting for her. "Major Investigation Department. I need to speak with the Director of Magical Security." She explains as quickly as possible. The elf just nods and lumbers to push the lever to go to their desired location. Newt just stood next to Tina awkwardly,shifting uncomfortably. The Auror herself is no less nervous than she's ever been in her life.

When they reach the department,the silence that meets them just adds on to her anxiety. They quietly enter a large room where she can clearly see Percival and Seraphina Picquery talking. They don't make their appearance known yet though as she overhears their conversation. "He's an unknown extraterrestrial being roaming on our planet and you're telling me to not destroy him despite being a possible threat to humanity?" Picquery's voice is laced with concern and doubt,fingers drumming the table top. "He's different. If he wanted our demise he could've already gone back to his planet and tell his kind everything about us." Percival argued. Newt can hear the conversation as well,feeling his heart warm hearing a human defend him. He'd never thought it was possible.

The President of MACUSA just sighed,shaking her head a little. "Do you know where this... Alien is?" She asked rubbing her forehead from having to handle such a confusing matter on a random working day. Percival just gestures to Tina to come in,having noticed their presence when they first arrived. The Auror does so,pulling the shy man in question in front of the two. Picquery scrutinised him with a weird expression,possibly not believing what she was seeing. "Mr.Graves has informed me of who you are and what you've been doing here. The main thing i need to ask is _why_ are you sent here to study our planet?" She was quick to the point,folding her arms as she waited for him to reply. Tina nudged him gently,making him jolt a little from the contact.

"Umm,uh... I-I believe they sent me to see how the biological life here has been evolving. They haven't b-been here in thousands of years and-" He cuts himself off and mentally kicks himself for slipping again. " _They haven't been here for thousands of years_? Your species has been here before?" The President said,alarmed as her eyes widened the slightest fraction. Newt looked around nervously. "It's a history our kind hates to talk about..." He whispered,looking down at the ground anxiously. The Head Auror decided to step in at that moment feeling the rising tension.

"What _history_ ,Newton? How is it possible that your kind has been on Earth before?" His question has a tinge of disbelief in it as he asks the Gem gently. It doesn't really calm him,still shivering a little. He can't tell if it's cold or him being frightened for his life. "W-Well... I was born-Umm!-Made before that time..." He took in a deep breath,before launching into the story based on his memory of what he'd heard.

"Our kind had already set their sights on Earth long ago. They d-did try to colonise this planet but were stopped by a Rebellion." He started,hands shaking a bit. "Rebellion?" Tina spoke but snapped her mouth shut when Percival sent her a glare. "Well,yes. You see,some of our Gems in our race didn't believe in colonising a planet full of life and sentient beings like them. They also saw your species as an inspiration to fight against the unreasonable cause of colonising such a planet-" "Why do they want to colonise planets?" Newt shook a little,going pale in the face. "T-To produce more of our kind. We're made,not born so we have to be made underground where there's plenty of minerals and nutrients around. The only problem is that it drains the life and energy of anything that depends on the earth we're put into so it becomes a kind of wasteland eventually. Our own planet is already something like that." Newt explained.

Percival rubs his eyes a little. "So none of our kind knew about this... Rebellion?" The Gem nodded quietly. "It was a war that lasted for a thousand years but kept away from your species so that you wouldn't be alarmed and rebel as well.Humans weren't as advanced and intelligent either back then. Eventually though,it was clear that it was hopeless to stop the Rebellion,so our kind fled and the Diamonds... did something that corrupted any Gem left on the planet." Picquery just listened silently,fingers still drumming away in contemplation of what to do. "The corruption turned any remaining Gem into Gem monsters,unable to do anything but destroy anything they see. They no longer resemble their former selves and can't be reasoned with." The Gem finished,sweat forming on his forehead.

How would they react? Would they become terrified and then shatter him? "So now after thousands of years,they're looking at this planet again for resources and to make more of your species?" The President concluded,looking at the man. He nodded slowly in reply. Percival sighed softly,shoulders shrugging as he moved closer to the Gem. "When and where were _you_ made?" The Gem looked nervously at Graves,as though he was looking at a dragon.

"Just a few hundred years ago. I was a... different case from other Gems. Most pop out after a few years of incubation but i came out thousands of years later despite being put in a Kindergarten with others here on Earth during the Rebellion." He mumbled,his cheeks starting to flare a bright red. Percival gave him a look of amusement while Tina gave him a secret lopsided smile. Picquery just snorted at the three,the faintest of smiles in her eyes. "I-I was part of an experiment proposed by Yellow Diamond;to make better,efficient soldiers for the war at that time." Tina raised her eyebrows at that,listening curiously.

Picquery put her hand on her chin,quickly deciphering what it meant. "They used _our_ DNA in your experiments." Newt's face just becomes stone-like, the blush deepening a tad. "Of course,it didn't go well. It was a horrible failure. All of them came out looking wrong or like monstrosities." He said,looking slightly crestfallen. Their intense gazes on him made him nervous again,shifting his feet in apprehension. "I-I didn't know what happened but i only came out so much later. I didn't know where i was and i wasn't given a purpose like other Gems did when they first come out. You're supposed to know what to do... but i didn't..." He trailed off.

"How did you go back to your- Homeworld then?" Percival said,tripping over the term the Gem used to call their own planet. Tina smirked at that,earning another glare to silence her. "I found a transmitter and accidentally sent a beacon to my location. So a team came to investigate and i was found by them. They took me home afterwards before i was sent back here by Blue Diamond." He sighed loudly,apparently finishing his explanations at last. Picquery stood up from her seat after a long moment of silence,prompting the three to look at her.

"I suppose it'll mean that you will have to stay in the custody of Miss.Goldstein and Mr.Graves-"The mention of his name made the Head Auror visibly shaken as though an earthquake had struck,"-until we find a better and tactical approach to this situation. However let me warn you that if you cause the death or injury of any of our species during your stay,i will not tolerate and hesitate to send you off our planet." The President threatened seriously. The Gem gulped but gave a slight bow meekly. "Th-Thank you." There was no room for arguments whatsoever and the President swept out of the room to go back to her office.

The Director of Magical Security looked at the Auror and Gem,the grimace on his face clearly. "Come,we have to do something about your appearance if we want you to blend in properly." He pulled Newt along as he stumbled,with Tina following closely behind. She was looking at his weird clothing,suddenly interested in it. It was blue overall,with some dark and sky blue shades on it. There was a blue diamond shaped emblem on the coat around where his actual gemstone was. A question popped into her mind,intrigued by it but she spat it out before she could tell herself not to do that.

"You never said how the Rebellion started. How did it begin?" She felt guilty probably asking a sensitive question about his species. They'd reached the lift,walking into it and waiting for it to descend. The Gem froze at the question,paling again. Percival couldn't help but wonder about it as well,listening even as he didn't look at either of them. "R-Remember how i said that there were f-four diamonds originally?" He stuttered. Tina cocked her head slightly,nodding. Newt fiddled with his coat,highly strung up from being questioned so many times. "The fourth diamond was Pink Diamond. However,from what i heard... She was shattered by one of her own soldiers..." He remarked,with grief in his voice.

Tina gave him a small look of sympathy. Despite being a part of a benovolent race that apparently planets for their own needs,this Gem seemed to sparkle in a different way. He was kinder and much more understanding. He was peaceful and didn't want anything to happen to either of the conflicting species. They walked out of the MACUSA building,with Percival leading the way. They quickly found themselves in a department store hidden in an alleyway,meant only for wizards and witches. The Gem had returned to his curious looks,looking around the place eagerly.

He was flustered again though,when Percival had sent him to be fitted for new clothing. The Aurors held back their laughter seeing how he kept tripping and stumbling over the wave of personnel trying to find proper clothing for him to wear. Thankfully they were the only customers in the store now so it meant no one could see the Gem. When they were finally done,Tina was astonished at how the man looked completely normal now. He was wearing a blue overcoat,long blue pants,leather boots and a undershirt. Percival went over to the counter to pay while Tina continued to gawk at the Gem before her.

"I must look ridiculous,right?" Newt bemoaned,tugging at the shirt under his overcoat uncomfortably. There's almost no evidence of the gemstone on his chest beneath his clothing. Thank Merlin that the gem was quite flat. It would make her miss seeing it though,considering how attractive it was. However,the man before her is no less equally handsome like the gemstone itself. His blue eyes,curly brownish-red hair and freckles make him look adorable as well. "Of course not. You look like us, _perfectly_ like us!" She replied.

Well it was true in the sense no one would even know who he was. It was also a terrifying thought to the Auror. He's an Alien disguised like them,looking so much like them and he was right under their noses. If he's disguised so well,wouldn't that mean the rest of his species could do the same? She's suddenly reminded and berated by her mind that he's a Gem made with their DNA,which is why he looks human. He's _unique_ ,unlike the rest of his race.

The blush that was on his face roughly an hour ago blooms again,looking downwards in embarrassment from the compliment. "Th-Thank you." He mumbled,scuttling away to go outside of the store. Tina follows him in order to make sure he doesn't get lost or tries to escape from them. The latter is unlikely since the Gem himself seems resigned to do so any longer. She eventually finds him staring at something in another store not too far away.

"Newt-" She stops in confusion upon seeing his look of horror and follows the gaze. He's looking at a jewellery shop,looking at the ornaments and accessories in the store. It takes her a while to register and process why he looked like he had seen murder until she realizes he may just be thinking that. She has to convince him that they're not his kind and drags him away to prevent him from seeing anything else gem-related. It must've been like looking at a butcher shop of his own species,which made her feel guilty at once for letting him wander and see such a thing. Percival finds them and gives a glance filled with mirth when he sees how his Auror is stuggling to tug the Gemstone along with a half-frozen,terror filled gaze.

Tina can't help but let a smile break out on her face despite the amount of trouble she's going through with this case with her own boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to insert that little scene for the shits and giggles,as well as some fluff.Also,i'll need to find a way to squeeze that trademark suitcase into this fic.


	5. Incoming Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of everything going down.Please buckle up,ladies and gents,for the ride. Also prepare for some saltiness from "you know who". *Gives Lenny look*

They only reach back to the Goldstein's apartment when it's evening. Percival is trying to stiffle his chuckle seeing how Tina is still pulling the Gem along into the alley before disapparating. The group once again surprises Jacob but not Queenie this time because she's been expecting it. 

The Director of Magical Security frowns when his gaze first lands on the No-Maj and Tina suddenly remembers how they're supposed to keep it a secret that Queenie has been in a relationship with a No-Maj. She pales considerably and even Queenie's smile drops momentarily when she sees Percival looking at Jacob.

He held up his hand. "Don't worry,i'll let this one slide." There's relief among the three while Newt just looks back and forth in confusion. Tina is glad knowing that her boss was an opposer of the supposed law separating No-Majs from Wizardkind.

It was driving a wedge between the two communities and even sparking the outrageous issue of Gellert Grindelwald to see fit that No-Majs are lower than wizards. He did try many times to change the law but it didn't work despite his influence on the security of Wizardkind. It made her pity Graves to know how hard he's fighting to just remove it because he's the few that sees it as a ridiculous law creating the issues in their society.

"Whoa,that's a different look from before,Newt." Jacob remarked,looking at the Gem up and down. The man simply smiled shyly,mumbling a small 'thanks' to him before taking his seat. Queenie greets Percival with great enthusiasum and cheerfulness,which kind of makes Tina facepalm seeing how stiff her boss has gone in contrast to the warm greeting. They sit down and started to eat the dinner Queenie had already prepared and laid out on the table. Newt tried to avoid any conversation since he's still homesick and not too comfortable with either four yet. They are nice,no offense,but he's just not used to it.

He's suddenly interrupted from his own thoughts when he feels a vibration from one of his coat's pockets. Newt knows what it is and completely freezes,shuddering in his seat. Queenie immediately senses his panic and fear,turning to look at him. "What's wrong,Newt?" Her question makes everyone stop their conversation and turn to look at the Gem.

The Legilimens continued staring when he didn't answer until she let out a gasp,eyes widening. "Quick! Everyone hide!"The sudden urgency in her voice prompts the rest to do as she said even though they're not clear on what's going on. Given Queenie's ability,they trusted her in every aspect.

Newt got up on trembling feet as the device in his pocket that was vibrating flew out of his pocket,going towards the slightly more spacious part of the living room. Queenie hid with Jacob under the table while Percival and Tina went behind some couches blocking them from the view. The bluish device suddenly opened up and revealed the same diamond shaped screen the Aurors had seen the first time they met the Gemstone. There was someone else standing there on the screen this time.

"Is this Newton Artemis Fido Scamander that i am speaking to right now?" It was a lady's voice who was unfortunately not as elegant and sweet as the last one. This was a strict,uptight Gem with a scratchy voice. She was giving him a look of mirth at his clothing before Newt was forced to do the same strange pose with his arms again,sweating profusely. "Y-Yes... Repo-Reporting to the Diamond Line." When Tina peeked out from behind her hiding spot,she could see the man talking to a weird looking woman. If she thought Newt was strange,she would have to rethink about that.

The woman speaking to Newt had such a thin,slender build with a pointed nose and hair stuck up,leading to a pointy end. She literally had her chin up in the air and had a white gem embedded in between her collarbone and throat.Likely a Pearl. "Well! Our Diamond would've probably shattered your Gem if she was here now!" The Gem haughtily said,chin still turned upwards towards him. Newt visibly winced,nodding slowly. "Y-Yes,likely." He whispered.

"Thankfully our Diamond isn't here now. She's asked me to ask you for your report since you're..." She paused,fiddling with a screen floating in the air just before her before narrowing her eyes when she turned her attention back to him. "...late again." Her slow,dry tone just made Newt shake even more. It was clear the Pearl wasn't here for anything other than his report. "Y-Yes.Well the Earth is umm... still... teeming with all lot of life-" He's cut off rudely when the Pearl just snorts,head high in the air. "Organic life." She said with distaste. If she were here now,Tina would've gladly cracked her Gem or knock some proper manners into her.

Queenie and Jacob gave a somewhat distasteful look as well while Percival just huffed angrily. "I-I-I,ummm... uhhh,currently researching uhhh... the hu-humans as requested. However,I need a lot more...ti-time to mingle around them and such..." He mumbled,trying to find excuses to cover up for the four still hiding in the apartment. If the Pearl saw them she would more than likely accuse him of being out of line and betraying his kind. That was the last thing he would ever want.

He's interrupted again in the midst of her ramblings when the Pearl speaks again. "Newton,you've been saying the same thing over and over these past few weeks! Do i have a suspicion that you're hiding something from us? Shall i report to our Diamond for this misconduct?" The poor Gem was absolutely trembling right now,fists clenched tightly. "N-No! It's the truth! I-I haven't been lying about anything! It's very difficult for a single Gem like me to go around this planet so quickly!" He reasoned,clearly terrified now. The grouchy Gem on the other side of the transmission gave a short irritated sigh.

"WELL THEN! Whether you know this or not,Newton,the Diamonds are being held back by _you_ from formulating a plan to destroy that miserable planet. If you do not want to be shattered then you'd better get going and finish the job! If you don't i will personally report that you've been out of line and that you are no longer fit to be on duty or in Blue Diamond's court-" She was yelling and every single threat that shot out of her mouth seemed to make Newt shrink even more. He didn't know what to say,whether to retort or comply. The Pearl's yelling stopped however when another voice spoke.

"Pearl. Who is that on the Diamond line?" It was the sweet elegant voice that Percival and Tina recognised immediately and Newt become stone-like hearing it. The Pearl seemed to be stunned and started babbling away. When she mentioned his name,a large hand came sweeping across the screen,picking up the device clearly. "Hello,Newton. I'm sure that you've been doing your mission well." The smooth yet eerie voice sent a current of electricity down Newt's spine,nodding fearfully. "My re-research has been going well but-!... I have something to propose My Diamond!" The words shot out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What would that be?" Her gentle lulling voice whispered. Newt clasped his hands together,eyes drifting away from the screen out of trepidation. "Pl-Please... I believe that this planet should not be conquered like the others..." There was a hushed silence before the giant figure before him spoke again. " _Why?_ " Her voice had gone even quieter laced with a tinge of confusion.

He took a deep breath,"Th-This planet can be used for it's resources and it is self-replenishing,given enough time if we left some resources intact the Earth will regrow back into it's original state and then we could grow some more of our kind. It-It would be better if we were to also negotiate with the species on this planet so that there will be peace and no casualties on both sides." Percival knew even if his kind were to accept the Gem's suggestion,humanity would not be able to handle it so easily. The issue on the exposure of the WIzarding world to No-Majs was already at stake. To bring Aliens more powerful than everything else on Earth would mean destruction and war.

The Diamond didn't move,staying very still in her seat. The Pearl beside her huffed,clearly knowing where this was going. "I'm afraid that i _cannot_ accept that suggestion,Newton."Newt blinked,eyes wide. "B-But-" "No means no,Newton. That planet has been a menace to our race ever since the Rebellion 5750 years ago. Are you trying to protect those insignificant races of biological life living on that planet??" She demanded tightly,fingers curled on the throne she was sitting on. The Gem remained tight lipped,the blood draining from his face. There was no such thing as lying to this Diamond because a single lie will ignite her fury.

He gave a resigned look,eyes dulling a little." _Yes_... These species mean a lot to me a-and it's not right to just k-kill them. Th-They're sentient like us but are able to think freely and _dream_!" The words flowed out like a raging river,face turning red. He didn't even realize that he had shouted and Queenie gasped softly,a hand over her mouth. The Diamond remained unfazed,no signs of remorse or sympathy in her voice. " _That_ is precisely the reason why we need to wipe them out. They're _brainwashing_ our kind into believing such dillusions exist. That was why the Rebellion started in the first place." Her gentle voice was now laced with grief and anger,which made the Gem's chest clench tightly but he didn't lose the defiance in his eyes nor did he break their eye contact.

Blue Diamond sighed,waving an arm in the air dismissively. "You're relieved of your duty,Newton. An airship will escort you away to damage your gemstone and allow you to regenerate with altered modifications done. This is the only way you can redeem yourself Newton,are we clear?" They all watched apprenhensively when Newt looked at the ground. The Gem knows he can never belong to either races regardless of who he chooses because he's a misfit but he knows what's right and wrong.

_No one will tell him what to do anymore._

"No." That one simple retort quickly ignited the embers inside of Blue Diamond as she stood up regally. "You are _out of line_. You will _not_ disobey my orders." Her voice echoes eerily in the living room they're in,promising threats but the half-human Gem strains his arms in a rigid position,eyes twitching at the defiance he cannot believe he's doing right there and then. "I _will_ not be ordered by you ever again!" He then forcefully shuts off the transmitter and crushes it in his hands with his inhuman strength.

Queenie is the first one to squeal and run out from under the dining table. She hugs the paralysed Gem still looking at the destroyed device at his feet. Percival is the last one to come out slowly,unable to help but grin at him. "Damn,didn't know you had that in you!" Jacob laughed,slapping the man on the shoulder. Tina just shakes her head and gives a small chuckle while Queenie is still squealing like a fangirl who's finally seen her favourite character.

It's nice to see the heartwarming scene but it will mean that they'll all have to prepare for the possible invasion of the Gems coming to Earth seeking him. For now though,the Director of Magical Security is quite content to leave it right there and let the four be. They'd be fine.

It contradicts his statement when Newt fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearls are so salty and yes,sweet Newt has defied Blue Diamond. Next chapter may just perharps have Credence joining the gang.


	6. Life on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Finally! Yes so as the new year sets in,i'd like to wish everyone a happy 2017! Imma celebrate this by posting this chapter.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was the very name he adopted officially as MACUSA helped him to settle down on Earth when they received news that he was no longer a part of his malovent race of Homeworld Gemstones. He was utterly speechless at how nice they had all been. Humans are very defensive and judgemental creatures so he hadn't truly expected such kindness on his part.

Well if you lived among a race who told you that you only had one purpose in life and were constantly detatched from each other,then who could blame the Gem? He would have to admit that he felt... _Lonely._ Homeworld never did allow Gems to form relationships with other Gems nor any other sentient life out there. It was seen as disgusting. Putrid. Unholy. Gems didn't have genders so what's the point anyways? Newt however,thought differently.

He's a half of the extraterrestrial race who were highly superior in technology and were made with the very purpose of conquering planets. He's other half was the species that made Homeworld abandon their planet after being driven off from a Rebellion by their very own kind. If he couldn't fit in both,then he had to choose one of them. Choosing Homeworld was a mistake when he hadn't quite bothered to see Earth first.

If anything,he'd say that this planet was _beautiful_. There's so much life blooming on this planet unlike their own dead one. It was only _them_. If anything this place was much more vibrant and happier,even if Humans always complained about how incomplete or boring their lives were.Although,he had to say he missed one thing about Homeworld.

Their technology.

He created disasters one after another by attempting to try those human technology around the house he was living in. He also misunderstood the meaning of many activities that humans did,creating bizarre things for everyone. He apologised profusely whenever something exploded or was damaged by him. Queenie didn't mind the slightest while Tina had simply tolerated it all. Because she was going to blame Percival for this.

The Auror however took the endurance as an achievement when she later learnt (with delight) that Percival was assigned as the official host for holding a Mister Newt Scamander. He surprisingly didn't make a fuss out of it,simply accepting that a extraterrestrial being was going to live in his house. The Gem had moved out of the Goldsteins apartment without much complaint either. He didn't know what was going on other than the fact that he was going to be moving houses.

The Auror had taken the Gem to his own house,located much more further away,a little off New York. He quickly found himself in Percival's own personal apartment. It was spacious inside,too large for one lone man to be living in here actually. "Feel free to occupy any one of the bedrooms. This place is too big for my own liking anyways." Percival shrugged,signaling for the Gemstone to follow him up the long spiral stairs. "Don't you need to report back to work or something?" He shook his head at the question. "Gave me a day off to see to it that you move into here." They reached the upper floor of the apartment with dozens of rooms lining the left and right corridor.

"Take any one of them. Lunch will be ready once i'm done changing." "Sorry but do you have umm... something called uh,a garden? Or something similar?" Percival gave him a confused look,eyebrows raised. "Yes. Why?" "Oh no. I was wondering if i could use it for something i wanted to do..." He said shyly,ears turning a slight reddish hue. The wizard's eye twitched at that. Damn this Gem had _no idea_ how cute he looked,biting his lips in anxiety. He's been doing that to everyone he met.

"Y-Yeah go ahead." He stammered,not realising he had been flustered by the British-looking half man half Gem. His face lit up at that,a small happy smile etched on his lips. "Th-Thank you! I promise i won't ruin anything there!" He quickly ran off to the other direction to look for the mentioned place,surprising the wizard further when he found the hallway empty. He made his hands clasp over his eyes,sighing in exasperation.

He wouldn't mind if he ruined the garden. That was the least of his concern. It only would concern him if Newt created something that terrorised the life of No-Majs and the Magical Community.

However later after several hours when he had finished cooking lunch and was searching for the Gem,he hadn't... expected something like _this_. He found Newt crouched over an empty seed bed,burying something underneath the Earth. He was about to tell the oblivious Gem about lunch being ready when something big,hard (but not that hard either) and round pounced on to him. He felt for the huge roundish thing squirming in his grip,lifting his two arms carrying the thing to look at it.

It was a tomato. A _fucking tomato_. And the tomato was _alive_. He dropped it immediately,earning a loud whine as he did so. Newt's head whipped around to look at them in surprise,running over to the goddamn tomato the size of a large pillow and hugging it. "Please don't hurt it! I created it and brought it here,i'm so sorry! He's just very playful that's all." He pleaded to the Director trying to stand up,rubbing his head.

"No need to apologise. I won't hold any qualms against a _tomato_." He said dryly,snorting when he saw it dance in Newt's hug. The Gem simply smiled fondly at it,avoiding Percival's own gaze while blushing. He really was asking for it,this Gem. He let out a loud sigh,waving his arm carelessly. "Lunch is ready. Come and eat now while it's warm." Newt nodded quietly,following the man when he had set the tomato down. It hopped away quickly,letting out loud whines as it did so.

Pretty much every single day lead to the creation of some new fucking vegetable or fruit that Percival no longer recognised. The Pumpkin went missing from the fridge and turned into a round dog-like pumpkin the next day. The Spinaches disappeared,appearing in the garden the next day as some kind of long,lanky towering beasts that were eating the moss covering every expanse of his apartment or garden. Then Kiwis were found half eaten with the seeds gone,to find some kind of wretched flying ones fluttering about his garden.

In other words,his garden was transformed into some kind of menagerie not long after a week or so when Newt had moved in. He was very happy the more creatures he created. Percival quickly witnessed him doing it one night,when he simply let a tear fall onto a mango seed then plant it. The next day,it sprouted out of the ground right in front of his eyes,letting some kind of bird fly out. It resembled a dodo of some sort,though instead of having feathers,it had nothing but mangoes.

The least weird looking creature was the tomato,only having two black dots for eyes and a tiny mouth. There was nothing else about it that made it look very weird or strange so Percival was at least comfortable to have it constantly jump onto his lap every evening when he curled up by the fireplace. Newt had joined him after dinner every time upon becoming more familiar with the Director of Magical Security. He was fierce and stoic to his colleagues and workers but he did have a gentle side to it as well.

The wizard had grown used to having a huge,oversized tomato sitting on his lap every night when he returned home from work. The house was no longer empty for a change and Percival didn't want it to change. He wasn't sure what the Goldstein sisters would say if he told them about the creatures because he hadn't said anything about it. The American Magical Community was still strict about having magical creatures and the Director himself didn't know whether he should consider those moving vegetables and fruits in his garden as one.

Queenie had still pestered him everyday in his office for an update on Newt since she couldn't read his mind. Thank Merlin that he had learnt Occulmency in his early days before he started training as an Auror. Tina did so as well,only occasionally so as to not make him pissed. He told them everything except for the creatures roaming his apartment. He certainly didn't feel like saying anything about them at all.

Though as much as Newt enjoyed making live things out of his _godamned_ vegetables and fruits,he did grow stationary,normal looking fruit trees and plants. Okay maybe the fruit trees weren't too normal either because they glowed at night but still,he appreciated the added beauty and liveliness he did to the once void,barren garden. Newt himself seemed to be enjoying the normal life with Percival and even still trying to study everything around him.

It's no longer a mission but a fascination he has. A... Hobby. Yes that's what they say. Other than the animals he well, _grew_ ,he also tried to adopt magical creatures secretly. There was one such creature that had taken up residence in a Ash tree that he had grown. What was that? Oh yes, _Bowtruckles_. There were seven of them on the tree and Newt had happily let them be.

There was one particular Bowtruckle which he named Pickett after some time. It didn't want to leave him no matter what he told it so he let him stay in his peacock blue coat's pocket as it would be useless to try and get him off. He'd cling with those little green spindly arms of his. He was happy to have a companion,organic or not,at his side,even if Pickett is quite small.

One day,Percival came home looking rather down,after a case of some sort. He was never clear on what they did but all he knew from his title was that he was in charge of defending the lives of their kind. His kind. He was somewhere between he supposed. He liked that idea because his _other_ kind had a military to conquer colonies,not to protect each other. The only ones they'd be protecting was the Diamonds. In other words you're not meant to care for each other than the Diamonds you served under.

He asked the wizard what happened and he had told him they found and arrested a young man. The young man was found in the subway,terrified and not sure on what had happened. He was linked to the murder of Mary Lou Barebone roughly three weeks ago,though it seemed to be accidental. Newt gave a look of pity,thinking about what might happen to that man.

"His name is Credence. Met him a while ago,saw his mother beating him. Tina wanted to stop her but i couldn't let her since there were too many people. It's surprising to see a young gentlemen like him carrying an Obscurus at that age." He told the Gem cuddling the content Pumpkin. "Obscurus?" He asked,curious at never hearing such a creature before. Percival looked back at him with a serious expression,"An Obscurus is an abnormality that forms when a young wizard or witch supresses their magic,especially to avoid persecution. It's a parasite that kills the host eventually so most Obscurial don't live past the age of 10. Credence is much more older than that so he's the first one in history to carry one beyond such an age."

Newt bit his lips in thought,nodding slowly as he digested the information. He stood up,still carrying the Pumpkin wriggling it's four tiny roots in his hug. "I've be-been me-meaning to ask but can i please maybe,umm,just f-fly a little? I haven't done that in awhile and i-it kind of feels a bit stressful.." He asked softly,hoping he would agree. The Auror blinked until it occured to him that the Gem _could_ fly. He sighed,"Yes but you'll have to fly above the clouds to avoid letting anyone from seeing you."

The Gemstone grinned,muttering his thanks to go back to the Garden. Percival watched as he put the Pumpkin down,spreading translucent crystal,water wings and taking flight. The Auror let out a tiny sigh again but didn't bother to move from his seat since he's too comfortable,plus there was a tomato on his lap. Also there was a Mango Dodo making a nest on his head. It's no longer a lonely or quiet life that he has. He has to attend the Trial for Credence tomorrow and it will definately be a very stressful day ahead for him. He can't help but notice the Gem's stay at his residence has made his 'orderly' life much more interesting than he thought.

Despite that,Percival Graves was quite content with everything that's happened. When he hears multiple crashes from the kitchen,he also remembers how much chaos they can bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence will be in the next chapter! Hooray!


	7. Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at court trials and stuff so i just gonna try and do one. My finals have also been occupying my time a lot so i apologise for the lack of updates.

Credence Barebone gulped when he was led to a large room where several people were gathered at. Some of them gave him looks of pity while others simply gazed with a hard,cold expression. There were two Aurors at his side,holding their wands at his neck to make sure he doesn't try and escape.

He had willing gone with them after some careful persuasion and decision. Running wasn't going to help,no matter how terrified he was. He recognised Mr.Graves and Miss.Goldstein,coaxing him out from his hiding place in the subway. They were the nice people whom he had talked with the other time. They had brought him back to his normal self and healed his wounds when he was with them.

He kneeled down on the floor,restrained by the Aurors. He looked meekly at the authorative lady standing on a platform before him,staring down at him. Mr.Graves was present next to her while Miss.Goldstein was standing among the group of Aurors watching him,giving him looks of comfort. He sucked in a large breath of air when the lady started speaking.

"Mr.Barebone,you have been accused for the death of several No-Majs in front of many eye witnesses,magical or non-magical. Do you plead guilty?" Picquery said,folding her arms across her abdomen. The others scrutinised him with accusing glares,making him shiver. "Yes." "You will be sentenced to death for these crimes. Do you have any defender against these statements?" 

He was startled when the Director next to her stood up,earning some gasps and hushed whispers among the crowd. "I am a defender against these statements." The witch seemed to nod even when she was surprised,keeping a cool demeanour. "How would you prove to the court that these statements should not be carried out,Mr.Graves?" "Credence did not kill any of the No-Majs intentionally as he was abused frequently by his adoptive mother,Mary Lou Barebone. The suppression of magic has also caused him to develop an Obscurus and somehow survive it up until now."

There were angry and frightened mutterings going up across the room hearing Mr.Graves words. "An Obscurus? There hasn't been one in centuries!" A voice shouted amongst the crowd. "My Aurors and I witnessed him transform into one yesterday,raging across the streets with no control over his actions. We had cornered him in the subway before Miss.Goldstein had calmed and took him in." The crowd fell silent reluctantly,considering the new evidence as the Aurors in the room nodded at his statement. Tina Goldstein bit her lips,not sure if things would work out properly.

Picquery nodded again,fingers clasping over each other as she gave a knowing look to her right-hand man. The officials were mummuring to each other,looking emphetatically at Credence every now and then. "What do you suggest we do then,Mr.Graves?" "Let Credence learn magic. His suppression has been driving the Obscurus to go out of control and considering his age,he can prove to be a very powerful wizard who can be used by dark wizards or witches. If he learns how to control and no longer suppress his magic,i believe that the Obscurus will vanish eventually."

Another exchange of whispers emitted from the officials. They looked at Credence then to Miss.Goldstein,nodding. "Very well then. The court has made it's decision." They announced,making Credence tremble with his heart beating hard against his chest. He was so worried about everything but may just also accept if he's given the death sentence. If he's not then what would happen to him? He's afraid of being beaten. He's afraid they'll use him.

He held his breath when the one of the officials opened their mouth to state their decision.

====================

Queenie had been humming her favourite tune as she prepared dinner for that night,with Jacob admiring her every fluid and elegant movement. She smiled as the No-Maj baked the Strudel for dinner beside her cooking the other dishes. The Legilimens could swear she was falling in love with the man every passing second,hour and day.

She's aware that Tina had gone out of the apartment looking rather stressed today,stating that she had to attend the trial of some poor kid who had been arrested for doing some kind of serious offence. She had read her sister's mind and knew what was happening,giving her a hug and well-wished good luck.

The blonde witch perked up at that moment,still humming as she waved her wand elegantly. "Honey,can you get the door? Teenie's coming back." Jacob's confusion was quickly answered with knocking on the door as the man hurried over to open it. The door opened to reveal Tina with a shivering young man behind her. The baker looked at the trembling man with surprise as he allowed them in.

"My Teenie,he's gonna live here now?" The Legilimens said,putting her hands together enthusiastically. Tina nodded tiredly and the young man meekly sat down at the couch when she told him to. Jacob inspected the young man,shaking his head. He took out the Strudel from the oven and setting it on the table before walking over to where the man sat. "You look awfully thin. You should eat something,come to the table and eat."

He jumped even at the gentle tone the No-Maj was using,nodding ferevently. He can't even remember the last time he ate. Jacob led him to the table,letting him sit down on one of the chairs as he looked at the flying dishes and utensils with awe. Tina came out from her room,smiling a little as she took her seat as well. Credence felt awkward having so many people being friendly towards him.

He had gratefully accepted the dinner,helplessly gobbling down the food with enthusiasum. "It's delicious." He quietly said once he was done,earning a wide smile from Jacob and Queenie.

He wondered what did he do to deserve this,being 'adopted' under the kind lady who had been very nice towards him in his time with the Second Salemers. The other person,Mr.Graves,had told him he already was holding someone else in custody at his own house so it wasn't possible for him to keep Credence at his own apartment. He was alright with that though,already secretly enjoying his time here with the Goldstein sisters and the man.

The man was a No-Maj,the term wizards and witches used for people with no magic. He was a very friendly man and took to getting Credence to come out of his shell thanks to his bubbly and gentle nature. By the time everyone was finished with the scrumptious dinner,Credence was starting to feel much more comfortable and happier with the three of them,wondering whether his life would be much more different now that he was under the care of Tina.

He was nervous and excited,learning from the court that they wanted him to learn magic,which would possibly make the obscurus eventually fade in time. He couldn't wait for that to happen,to learn magic and be a part of the wizarding world. He was going to become a wizard like the others. 

His sisters whom were No-Majs would be given a better life away from him,obliviated but allowed to be adopted to nicer families. He heard that Chastity and Modesty were soon going to be adopted by a very loving and bright couple.

It was better that way. He would miss them but he knew it would be for the best to let his sisters be and continue on to their own lives without any memory of him. Credence has to remind himself that if he sees Mr.Graves again tomorrow,he would have to thank him for this life-changing decision that was made for him.

Of course,meanwhile,Percival himself had returned home early,his stress on the case vanishing almost immediately when it was solved. He doesn't bat an eye or blink when Newt suddenly lands in front of him,sky blue wings retracting. 

"How did it go?" 

"Better than expected. The boy is now under the care of one of my Aurors,Tina. He'll have a better time with her since they know each other better."

Newt cocked his head a little,a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "I suppose that's good then?" Percival hummed in response,removing his long overcoat. He waved his hand,making the coat disappear from his hands. Newt simply watched in fascination before realizing he had been staring too long when Percival gave him a questioning glance. He turned a little red at that,mumbling when he turned away.

"I'm not sure what you'd like to eat but i made dinner this time around. Thought you might be hungry?"

Percival blinked before moving towards the dinner table. He became slightly weary at that since he does know that the Gem has a very weird taste of different foods. There were an array of dishes neatly laid out on the table and the smell was quite tantalizing. He never expected the Gem to know how to cook. Newt awkwardly shifted himself and moved to the side of the table,pulling out a chair for himself. In order to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming about this,he took the utensils in front of him and sampled the dishes. He made a sound of approval once he did so.

"The food tastes great. Better than the takeouts i always have to order." Percival said,starting to eat a little faster with less hesitant movements. Skipping breakfast and lunch had left him feeling exhausted and ravenous. The food was more than edible even if they didn't suit his tastes.

Newt blushed a little more,meekly taking the food and mummuring beneath his breath a soft 'thank you'. Pickett had poked his head out of the pocket,jumping down from his place to eat some of the vegetables he had cooked. Percival froze for a second upon eyeing the Bowtruckle before continuing.

"Y-You're not mad?" He asked quietly,as if expecting the Director of Magical Security to just start yelling at him.

"No. We already have a dozen walking vegetables outside the garden. They'd probably count as creatures as well so i'm not too surprised." The man shrugged,still eating the food. Newt beamed at that,feeling relieved hearing that from the man seated near him. It's an uncanny feeling that he has that's telling him that it's been quite peaceful for some time. No news had arrived about Homeworld or any other Gem on Earth.

He felt guilt clench his heart,suddenly feeling the nausea hit him in waves. He hadn't truly meant to yell at his Diamond and it was true he didn't know much about Earth. The current one yes but not the one Gemstones first set foot on thousands of years ago. He didn't know what really happened that made the Diamonds so mad and fustrated that they abandoned this planet. He's not biased because for all he knows there can be multiple reasons behind the Rebellion that were never revealed to him and other Gems. He had yet to realise he had eaten through his second plate already in deep thought.

"Newt? Are you alright?" Percival asked. Newt nodded carefully after realizing that he had froze for more than a few seconds. Pickett was looking at him,clicking with concern. Thankfully,his wish that the man would leave him alone came true,allowing him some silence again.

The Aquamarine hadn't realised it but the human rarely did call him by his name. Only by his formal name or simply a Gem. He remembered that the blonde witch,Queenie,telling him it was a rare feat to have the powerful Auror even say something like that often. He pulled the braces of his shirt a little,looking at the side of the table distantly.

He always waited and still sat at the table even if he always finished first. Then he would admire how the wizard would flick his hand,dismissing the plates,glasses and utensils to the kitchen to be washed on their own. It's something he had yet to get his mind over with since he had never seen anything like that before,despite living for hundreds of years in space.

It was already late and the Auror had retired for the night. Newt poked his head shyly into Percival's bedroom,turning his gaze to the floor thanks to his timid behaviour. The man was wearing black slacks and a loose white shirt that still painfully looked formal,lying on the bed with a brow raised at the Gem's direction. His wand was on the nightstand next to the bed,a book on his hand.

"Come in. I told you already that you're free to come here anytime." He shut the door softly behind him,treading light steps towards the edge of the bed before stopping. "I-I know this is very sudden and you might not like it but... Can i sleep with you?" Percival thought that he had a few screws loose when he heard that,trying to register what the Gem just said. He's a little shell-shocked even.

He rubbed his forehead and eyes a little to make sure that this thing wasn't a dream and when nothing he changed,he sighed. That was the weirdest thing that the Auror had ever heard,having never heard a man or woman ever ask him that question. Of course,Newt is a special case,plus privacy was probably never a thing since they don't have to... umm... mate.

Apparently the man was so caught up with his musings he hadn't realise how much time passed with him being silent. The Gem took the silence wrongly as an awkward no,turning a bit red in the face. "W-Well it was just... a thought i had... I didn't mean to be so rude... sorry..." He apologised,looking crestfallen. The Auror looked up to see the Gem,nearly dropping the book.

Yeah because he looked _fucking adorable_. His entire face was painted crimson red,his many freckles having grown prominent from the blush. His sea blue eyes were a bit watery and he had been biting his lower lip,ocassionally swiping his tongue over it. This Gem just had to be an oblivious one too. Plus his conscience made him think he had kicked an entire litter of kittens.

He cleared his throat,moving on his bed to make space and making a motion of his hand to ask the Gem to come. "Come here." Newt's face lit up at that,slowly joining the man in the bed. He turned to face his back to the Auror,who simply chuckled at the shy gesture. He waved his hand to summon his wandless magic,extinguishing the lights without further ado.

He felt the Gem tense when he put his arms around his body,eventually relaxing when he got used to it. "What's sleeping like?" Newt mummured beneath his breath,one hand grazing the arms wrapped around him. It's a difficult question to answer because the man never pays much attention to such trivial things. "You drift away into a deep slumber. Most of the time you see nothing then you wake up and it's already the next day. Sometimes you have dreams,or nightmares if you're unlucky." Percival explained,already feeling his eyes close against his will.

Sensing his exhaustion,Newt simply hummed and sunk further in his embrace as Percival fell asleep. The Gem closed his eyes,trying to follow the man into slumber as the quiet evening remained undisturbed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i officially ship NewtxTina and NewtxPercival. Also i've been sick this entire week,bugger.


	8. May i have a dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival comes home once again after a case concerning the dark wizard,Grindelwald.
> 
> What happens when he decides to dance with Newt hours later is not something they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially ship Gramander.Goddamnit why do they both have to be so cute together.

Graves only manages to stay a few hours at his house every day for weeks as compared to his normal,already crammed schedule of having the job of Director of Magical Security.

MACUSA was on high alert due to the recent sightings and attacks of the international dark wizard,Gellert Grindelwald,in Europe and America.Being the Director meant that he was needed to work on this case until the dark wizard was found.

The Director was still a human,no matter what the other Aurors or wizards said.So as the weeks dragged on,he became more lethargic and exhausted but remained determined to find the bleached European wizard before they could even close the case.

His Aurors were no different,sharing the burden and working tirelessly to get rid of the dark mage's followers as well.

He barely got to see the Gemstone,who was busy pouting with the walking pumpkin at home in his arms.(Goddamnit Scamander)

The huge mayhem going on at MACUSA pulls him away everyday in the wee hours of the morning and only allows him peace when he arrives home after midnight.

Newt always tried to ease Graves stress by helping him around whenever he came home.He appreciated the help and was too tired to say anything,allowing the Gem to do what he knew was alright.

And then finally,on the fourth week,the dark wizard was found.

They'd cornered the man and arrested him,though the madman was laughing as they carried him away.Graves didn't feel at ease as he watched his Aurors take him away but he did feel a great burden lift from his shoulders.

Picquery dismissed all of them after ensuring the dark wizard was locked in a cell below the depths of MACUSA,looking at Graves afterwards.

"How's the Gemstone doing at your manor,Mr Graves?"She questioned,sitting gracefully on the chair behind her desk as she looked at the Director."Confined but he's been doing quite well." Graves replied,clearly unenthusiastic about discussing more political matters.

Picquery shifted in her seat,flicking her hand to arrange her paperwork as she gave a defeated sigh."Go home Percival,you could do some rest for the weekend."She gave him a pointed glare,cutting off any idea he might have had about arguing with his given leave from work.

Graves huffed,turning around before muttering a good night. He did a quick sweep of his office before leaving the building to apparate back to his house.

====================

Newt sat near the fireplace,playing with the living tomato and pumpkin running around each other,barking playfully.The Gem chuckled as Pickett clambered and sat on his shoulder,chittering now and then happily.

Graves watched fondly as the Gemstone interacted with them before entering the room.Newt's smile widened upon seeing the wizard and Graves could've sworn his heart melted at the adorable sight.

He gently shooed the pumpkin and tomato away to head back to the garden before walking over to where Graves was standing at.

"Are you alright?""Well yes.The case has finally been closed." Graves sighed,removing his overcoat and scarf.Newt beamed,bright blue eyes staring at Graves own black ones. "Finally!Then you wouldn't have to come back so late anymore!"He chirped and the Director felt his own face flame at the statement.

He will never admit it but he was starting to feel fond of Newt.(He can't even remember when he started calling the Gemstone Newt so tenderly)

He couldn't deny it no matter how much he told himself he wasn't starting to fall hard like a teenager for the Gem.It was wrong but the Director never did care,even if he was a man of the Law.

"Well Newt,i don't really think i'll be able to sleep until later.So how about we...have a small..dance?"He hesitated,seeing the Gem's eyes widen before he blushed."D-dance?Percy i-i'm not sure if know how to dance...i'm a terrible dancer."

Holy Morgana,give him strength.Since when did he call _him_ Percy?

Percival smiled,holding Newt's shaking hand gently."Don't worry i can teach you.Let me guide you."He said softly.He could've sworn for a moment that Newt smiled brilliantly in that moment.The Gem didn't object as he held his waist and used his wandless magic to turn on the phonograph.

They danced for nearly half an hour,with the Gem trying his hardest not to stumble or step on Percival too much.The Auror merely chuckled when Newt spluttered apologies over and over.By then,they managed to find a suitable pace and rhythm with each other.

Percival was surprised seeing Newt being so graceful.Well it was a bit odd for dancing,being a little jerky and eccentric,but everything about it screamed about Newt in every possible way.

And he loved it.

Just as they reached the final seconds of the music,they spun around and the Gem gave him a small peck on the lips.

Percival froze,eyes wide even as he held on to Newt.For a moment as the silence stretched on after the song ended,the Gem thought he had made a huge mistake.

That he had misinterpreted the entire thing with the Auror.His eyes dulled,a sullen look washing over his face as he pulled away.

Or at least he _tried_ to.

Percival's grip didn't falter as he pulled the surprised man in for a kiss,gasping as the Director's lips touched his.It was heated kiss that made him melt against the human.When they parted,they both smiled,foreheads bumping onto each other and they closed their eyes.

Newt's gemstone was shimmering through his clothing but the light made him look even more angelic than he was.Percival grinned,eyes softening at the sight as he leaned in for another kiss.

There was a brilliant blue light that engulfed the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Newt and Percival?


	9. Confoundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival wakes up after seemingly fainting from the dance.
> 
> He then realizes he is not himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me.I have homework that i have yet to start on and i'm doing this instead.

The darkness covering Percival's vision like a thick blanket clears away only after rubbing his eyes and blinking several times.

It occurs to him that his face is flat on the cold marble floor of his living room.Percival groaned as he sat up,rubbing the back of his neck,feeling rather sore there.He looked at his arm and noticed that he was wearing Newt's blue overcoat.

Strange.

Why would the Gem decide to make him wear his overcoat when he was out cold instead of just draping it over him?He found it odd that Newt would also just leave him flat on the floor.Not that he was expecting the Gem to carry him or something.

"Newt?"His call for the Gem remained unanswered even as he stood up to brush away the dirt from his clothing.He frowned hearing the silence respond to him.He'd have to check and see if anything happened to the man.

The tomato came hopping back into the room,looking eagerly around and then yipping as it made it's way towards Graves.Percival felt an unnatural amount of happiness (that he had never felt in his entire life)blossom in him seeing the creature bounce towards him.

He even fucking smiled widely at the creature as he reached down to pat it.He must be feeling tired.Yeah.Probably the exhaustion is making him feel and act that way.

While he was using his hands to dust himself off,he felt a huge bump in his chest. _Literally._ He frowned even more as he went to bathroom,feeling uneasy at once.Percival gently shooed the tomato away as it tried following him.

Heaven's no,he will not have it see him undress even if it was a tomato.He reached the bathroom,locking the door after a moment of hesitation.

He quickly pried away the layers of clothing he had,paling as he realized that he was wearing a multitude of clothing that wasn't his.The blue overcoat was actually black inside,the same fine material woven into it as Graves own overcoat.

"Wha-".He stood dumbfounded in front of the mirror as the last piece of clothing fell away.The bulge,he realized,was a gemstone embedded into his chest.It was a much darker blue than Newt's one.

_Lapis Lazuli_.His mind supplied helpfully as his hand reached up to touch it.Percival tried to pull it out,of course,unsucessfully.It was a part of him now.The pieces came together in his mind while his pulse was racing,sweat forming at his brows as he took in his appearance in the mirror before him.

His eyes were still black but his attention was stolen by the change in his hair.It was reddish brown,messy with his fringe slicked back a little.His cheeks had traces of freckles dotting them.

He had _fused_ with Newt Scamander.Become one with him in some goddamn alien way he didn't know.

_What the Fuck._

_Don't panic._

His mind told him.He was doing the opposite of that now though,feeling utterly confused and unsure of what was happening.He felt electricity prickling on his skin,tasting copper for a second as his body suddenly distorted unnaturally.

_You aren't listening to me._

Okay now he was going mad beause the voice in his mind was now talking in the same accent and sweet voice of the Gem.Sweet holy Jesus.

_That's nice of you but i can assure you're not going mad,Percy._

"Newt?"He breathed at last,feeling suffocated for some reason from the tight clench in his chest.He reached up to his chest to instinctively,touching the Gem once again.

_It's alright Percy.This is actually a rather normal thing that happens between gems.I didn't expect it to happen between us._

"What?"He rasped.Percival had a strange sensation,as though he could feel Newt was right beside him.The fusion of their power was surreal,feeling waves of magic in the air that the auror had never felt before.

_It's complicated but in order to fuse,gems usually have a unique dance between each other to form a connection of sorts.  
_

Percival sighed,"So what do we do to seperate then?"

_Focus on something else.You have to want to not do this.If we're focused on the same thing,we'll never be able to seperate._

The Director huffed.So just thinking about something they both wanted made them stay like this.Huh.It wasn't too hard then.

He felt peculiar as he was suddenly stretched so unnaturally and they both let out a yelp as they seperated,landing on the bathroom tiles.The auror panted,eyes lazily looking over at Newt who was naked as well.

The Gem blushed as Percival's eyes raked over him,covering his indecent parts shyly.He chuckled as he crawled towards the Gem,lying behind him to cuddle him sweetly."Why didn't you tell me earlier you had fused with me?"

The Gem buried his head into his overcoat as he gave a muffled reply,"i was sleeping.I didn't know."A moment of silence stretched between them before Newt turned to Percival."Would you like a bath before you go and sleep?"The Director smiled.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may decide to change the rating if needed.Because..well you know *ahem*


	10. Another A/N...

I'm so sorry for the long absence!It's been months since i updated this but my final exams are finally over!That means that i can start updating again!No more school for me yay!

Be sure to look out for updates because i will soon update within this week!I will also be changing,removing chapters and re-editing my chapters from this and my other Fantastic Beasts fanfics so please be patient.Will remove this note again after a couple of chapters.

See you all on the flipside.

UkrainianBlack117


	11. Is This What I Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt reminiscences his past and begins to feel something for Percival, even if he denies it. Despite that however, he is beginning to regret his choices and feels lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is mostly in Newt's POV.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Newt sighed as he sat down on a mossy rock in the garden, with Pickett chittering angrily on his palm. It was already at night and some of the nocturnal creatures that lived in the garden were starting to be roused from their sleep. 

The Bowtruckle was mad that he had nearly squished him when he fell face first. Instead of feeling sorry for him, he was angry that the Gem had put him in the front pocket which made him tumble out. Newt wondered whether it was possible for him to ever get use to hearing the Bowtruckle complain. It wasn't as bad as being yelled at by a commanding Gem officer for 'slacking off' in comparison, however. 

After muttering apologies profusely, Pickett seemed satisfied and sat down on his lap. Newt's mind began to wander after gazing absently at the creatures roaming the garden. He remembered what had happened the night before, when he and Percival had accidentally fused. He didn't want to admit it but he liked it a lot when they had fused, so much that perhaps he wanted to stay that way for eternity with Percival. That would be selfish of him of course. 

Percival didn't want that.

His heart ached at the thought. Did he like him? What if he didn't? He was so confused, wondering what he was feeling right now. He wanted to be beside Percival all the time, feeling joy whenever the man praised him or smiled when he talked. It wasn't any usual kind of 'joy' though. His heart was always beating so fast and he was always flushed when the man was close to him. Was he ill? Did he have some kind of disease that he had unknowingly contracted on Earth that affected Gems? It was impossible for a Gem to be sick, wasn't it?

So many questions to ask and answer. No matter, he would find out soon probably. His daydreaming and deep thinking had led him back into the house, into the bedroom that he slept in. Percival wouldn't be home until midnight because of work. Newt felt lonely, even though he was surrounded by the creatures he had created and the people whom had been so kind to him. _I wonder what my brother is doing._ He thought silently.

He felt a pang of guilt run through him upon remembering his brother. Newt had unwittingly left his brother in the hands of the other Homeworld Gems by defying them and living here on Earth. Sure, he was a commanding officer in Blue Diamond's division but wouldn't it mean that _she_ would be willing to spare him. Fear gnawed at him upon realizing the consequences of his actions that made him a rebel.

Newt had omitted the information of his brother and a friend whom were exactly like him, made in the same kindergarten. He was the odd one who emerged millennials later with his friend. His brother had been first devastated when Newt never emerged during the war, which gave most other Gems the assumption that they likely failed too like the rest. So when he had arrived on Homeworld, he had never expected for a Gem to come greet and hug him enthusiastically, almost breaking down from joy. _He had a brother._

Now however, he had gone and left his brother alone again. His friend would be unlikely to stand a chance against any of Homeworld's forces should they choose to shatter him in revenge for Newt's rebellion. They were both the same, being in Blue Diamond's court under his brother's protection. Only that he had been left dismayed when they had to be separated when they were assigned different planets to research on.

The overwhelming guilt had left the Gem shaking all over in fear. Pickett gave a soft chirp, craning his stick head in wonder at what was making the man so distressed. He didn't like that. The Bowtruckle climbed up the man's coat and waved his twig-like fingers in front of Newt to get his attention but it didn't work. Pickett stroked the man's cheek affectionately, which made him stop shivering a bit after several minutes and turn towards Pickett slowly.

"What do I do?" He muttered hopelessly, feeling resigned and regretful of whatever he had done. The Bowtruckle didn't know what he meant but cooed. The Gem was a good person and he liked him a lot, he wasn't suppose to hurt badly, whatever it was that was making him feel that way. He made some faces in an attempt to cheer him up, blowing a raspberry at Newt which made him chuckle a little after some time.

"Thanks." He whispered and Pickett chittered happily, spindly arms waving at him. Newt took off his blue coat and lied down on the bed, with Pickett tucked in his clothing for warmth. As he waited for sleep to come to him, he felt the thoughts plague him again but he bit it back with determination. A lone tear escaped his eye as he closed his eyes.

==========

Percival arrived home after his work had ended, stretching his arms as he let his wandless magic do the job of removing his coat, tie and stickpins. "Newt?" He called out. There was no answer from the Gem that always bounded to come greet him at the doors. Feeling worried, Percival Graves went up the staircase towards the bedrooms and sighed in relief when he found the man sleeping in his bedroom.

It was a cute sight really, to see the adorable Gem sleeping with several creatures tucked around him. The tomato had found it's way under Newt's arms and the pumpkin was sleeping on his torso. Pickett was buried in his clothes while the mango dodos were nestled asleep around the man's legs. Some of the creatures chirped and barked when they caught sight of Percival at the doorway.

The Auror put a finger to his lip to silence them which they seemed to understand almost immediately. They watched as he moved to the bed to pull a blanket over Newt, with the creatures moving silently to give him space to do so. They cuddled him again after he had draped the blanket over the Gem's body. Percival paused to look at Newt for a moment before he shook his head and turned around to walk out. As he was closing the door, he whispered a soft "Good night" and left quietly, going downstairs to make himself a quick dinner and drink before sleeping.

Under the covers, the Gem secretly gave a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rather mellow and sad chapter just when I return. Next chapter will have action (and cuteness between the two of them) and will go back more to the storyline again. Needed to warm up a little since my writing skills are a bit rusty.


	12. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival learns that the disturbances in New York has not stopped and has to reluctantly agree to send Tina and Newt to investigate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er mah gahd I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting forever for an update! XD I got sucked into work life so I couldn't write anything until now. I'm hoping to finish this fic before the 2nd movie comes out in November! HYPE~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!

Percival headed quickly to Picquery's office after hearing the news. He barged into the room, sending a silent glance at the aurors standing around her desk, eyes glued onto the newspaper before her. "I thought that the disturbances would've have stopped after the Gem and Obscurial cases. I cannot fathom what is causing this." Picquery sighed, rubbing her temple in frustration. Graves furrowed his brow as he took the newspaper, scrutinizing it as the aurors stepped aside to make way for him.

_No-Maj Apartment Building Destroyed! No-Majes Killed! Destruction continues to cause unrest among No-majes and Wizardkind._

"No one has figured out what is causing this?" Percival said, setting aside the paper. The black and white image of the building exploding replayed over and over on it. The aurors gave him a silent confirmation after he looked at them for answers, though one of them seemed to step up and answer clearly. "We don't believe it's entirely related to magic, sir." Graves gave him a look to continue, which he does so after a breath. "We checked the area, using spells for any sign of magical activity. There were faint traces but not strong enough to consider that any dubious or dangerous spells were used whatsoever. The No-Maj police hasn't found anything either as far as we know, sir."

Picquery gave Percival an accusing look, hands crossed on her chest. "Thank you aurors. Cease the investigation for now and call the rest back. We will figure it out from here." The aurors nod in unison and disapparated with a loud crack to fulfill the request, leaving Madame President with the Director. Percival already has a feeling he knows why she is giving him the look. "Madame President. I can assure you that the Gem has not left my residence since the day you assigned him to me." He beats her to it before she could have asked him. She locks eyes with him, staring at him for a long while as if she was trying to determine whether he was telling the truth. "If he did, the wards in my home would've gone off." He adds on with an exasperated wave of his hand.

She sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you. Something just doesn't add up." He could clearly see the frustration on her face. Despite eliminating all of the possible threats to Wizardkind (Grindelwald especially, since he's now locked up in MACUSA), it didn't quite make sense as to why such a huge disaster could still occur. Percival had to push down the nasty feeling he felt in his stomach as a sudden thought hit him. What if he was wrong? What if Newt was doing something behind his back all along? After all, he _did_ allow Newt to leave his residence by flying away from time to time. The other side of him argued that Newt was far too gentle and sweet to do something so brutal, much less end anyone's life. If he did then he wouldn't have lasted this long with Graves, wouldn't he?

"Mr.Graves, I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you to get one of your most trusted aurors to continue on the case _and_ bring the Gem along." Picquery said after a moment when Graves snapped out of his reverie. "What?" "He may not be the culprit but I have a feeling someone else of his kind is possibly behind this. He may just be able to figure out who it is if we get him on this case." Percival tries to argue to let him go with the Gem instead but the President lifts a finger up to silence him effectively. "I need you to stay here. Too much interference and distractions can mislead all of us."

Percival doesn't want Newt to go on this case. He doesn't even know whether Newt is capable of defending himself. However, he does know he doesn't have a choice and if he wants this terror to end, then he needs to let go of the Gem... Just for awhile. He sighed and ran his fingers in his hair. "Alright then. I'll send Tina to investigate it, Madame President." She gives him a curt nod of approval as he turns to leave the office.

"Percival."

His footsteps stop and he is at the door as she called for him. He turned around, seeing her give him a soft look that was one of the rarest he had seen in a long time.

"Have you grown close to him?"

The dominant part of him wants to laugh and brush it off as a silly question. The other part of him agrees without a moment of hesitation, laying out the evidence. When Percival remembers Newt's smile, it's the latter that wins.

"Maybe."  
==========

"...So Newt Scamander is to be with you for the entirety of this investigation." He finished, explaining the case and going through with the details. Tina seemed to snap out of a daze when she heard the familiar name tumble out of the Director's mouth. "That guy? What does he have to do with this?" She asked. "Madame President has qualms to believe that he is either indirectly involved or at least knows something about these disturbances so he can probably help you with the case." He verified, sitting up straight in his chair. Tina sighed and got up, taking her coat and wand, which she had placed on his table earlier. "Alright. I'll get to the bottom of this." 

Percival is proud of seeing her being the auror she was as she made her way to the door. "Be careful Tina." He called out as she opened the mahogany door. She gives him an odd wink which makes him smirk a little as she shut the door. He hoped that it would go well, that his gut wouldn't lie to him..

"Newt..."

..And that he would be safe.


End file.
